Brandon M. Dennis
"As always. Please remember to stay classy!" - Ox's catchphrase. Brandon M. Dennis, commonly known by his internet alias, Oxhorn, is a former machinimator and current the host of his own classy livestream, Scotch and Smoke Rings. His movies were mostly parodying songs, movies, or World of Warcraft in general. Machinima Years Oxhorn was a prominent figure in the early WoW community starting with his first video uploaded on December 17th 2005 entitled Hark! Hear the Wails! ''described as "a short carol in World of Warcraft, with a devious twist." Oxhorn later solidified his place in the WoW's history with classics such as ''ROFLMAO!, The Anti-Elf Anthem, and his Inventing Swear Words ''series. His videos are most well known for his memorable characters.http://www.oxhorn.com/characters/ WeGame Oxhorn eventually found a job with a website by the name of WeGame and was for some time doing his machinimas for a living, unfortunately WeGame closed its doors in 2011. Later Years While he uploaded when possible, Oxhorn's video output had to decline so he could fully dedicate himself to supporting his new family. Oxhorn formally left the machinima scene on July 17th 2013 with one last epic film, ''Into the Tin. A running joke on Scotch and Smoke Rings is that he would return to machinima making if someone could only drop a million dollars in his lap. He has also commented that he has many resolutions to his various series already in his mind, but unfortunately does not the time anymore to make it reality. Hearthstone Oxhorn has revealed that Hearthstone is one of the few games he has the chance to regularly play, he also plays with his fans each week during the later half of the show, with rare exceptions since he began playing in the beta. A running joke about the segment is that Oxhorn often meets his end to incredibly powerful cards like King Krush, Mal'Ganis, Dr. Boom or Lord Jaraxxus, but he has over time acquired a few legendaries of his own such as Ysera and the Iron Juggernaut. The most epic Hearthstone defeat EVER|Oxhorn's recent epic defeat by fan Andy the DK. Hearthstone Session by Oxhorn|Ox plays some of the original Hearthstone. Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft Review by Oxhorn - HHoW|Oxhorn's review of Hearthstone in the late beta. Oxhorn Learns a New Trick!|Ox learns a new trick. Trivia * He formerly played World of Warcraft on the Silver Hand US server. * One of his favorite brands of scotch is Scoresby.https://youtu.be/XUL0e7Z070U?t=18m51s * A recurring theme in his WoW movies was mocking the prettier races of Warcraft, namely elves and Pandaren. Videos with this theme include The Panda Exterminator and The Anti-Elf Anthem. * Oxhorn's role in the early WoW machinima community have earned him severals references in the game, including items and NPCs inspired by his movies. * He grew up in a small Alaskan fishing town. He currently resides in Washington state. * He has never put any of his real money into Hearthstone, although fans have donated money for that purpose. * He has fond memories of Vanilla WoW and Burning Crusade, but he enjoyed and played Wrath of the Lich King the most. ** He has stated the Nordic atmosphere of Northrend helped contribute to his love of the expansion. Gallery YoungerOx.jpg|A younger Oxhorn smoking out of a pipe. OxWoW.png|Oxhorn's level 85 Druid character in WoW. Staghorn.png|Staghorn, Oxhorn's level 33 Warrior. Mortuus.png|Mortuus, Oxhorn's level 59 Rogue. OxhornLogo.jpg|Oxhorn's original logo. ScotchAndSmokeRings.jpg OxPullsAHartung.png|Oxhorn nearly pulls a Hartung in a game of Hearthstone. finaloxhorn.jpg|A scene from Oxhorn's last film. OxhornSmokeShip.png|Oxhorn ending an episode of Scotch and Smoke Rings with a smoke ship. Hark! Hear the Wails - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|Oxhorn's first machinima. CloranHastings.png|Oxhorn's mighty tome, The Tale of Cloran Hastings. Category:Bearded Beardsmen Category:Americans Links * Oxhorn's original YouTube channel *Oxhorn's official Scotch and Smoke Rings website *Oxhorn's new YouTube channel, ClassyManIAm *Oxhorn on Twitter *Oxhorn on Twitch (Scotch and Smoke Rings) *Oxhorn's blog, Blogging with Class *[http://www.cloranhastings.com/ The website for Oxhorn's book, The Tale of Cloran Hastings] References